Titanology
by CapturedNecko22
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are failing Titaology. Eren decides to start a cheat circle and Mikasa is on board. But Armin doesn't want to do something wrong. He ends up making things even worse, though. Will he be able to redeem himself and gain back his friendship? Or is he truly a coward?


**Alright everyone! First fanfiction ever! XD**

**This is basically a headcanon for me from Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Basically, they're (Eren, Mikasa, Armin) are in school and Eren and Mikasa are flunking titanology. (how ironic)**

**So they have decided to do a cheat circle! (Including Armin, cause he's the brains)**

**Will they get caught? Who knows? XD XD XD Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eren! We're going to be late! Armin already left!" Mikasa said, shaking a sleepy Eren from his slumber.

"Wha..." he muttered, seeming to look right past Mikasa. Sighing, she pushed him off the bed and a loud thud followed by a groan emitted from the other side.

"What time is it?" Eren asked, slowly rising to his feet. Mikasa shook her head, threw his clothes at him, and raced out of his room so he could change out of his pajamas in peace.

Soon Eren was dressed and they both raced out the door and out into the street. It was busy today, people milling about the walkways and slowing them to a fast jog.

"Come on people, move it!" shouted Eren. He wondered if Armin was at the school already. He _had _threatened to leave without them yesterday if they were late again. Eren just didn't take him seriously.

Out of breath, they finally made it to the school. Looking at the clock as they raced in, they realized they were half a minute late.

"Crap." Eren muttered. His teacher had just about had it with him getting so many tardies. He might even get suspended... Eren dismissed that thought and opened the classroom door. Taking their usual seats next to Armin, they sighed in relief, realizing that the teacher hadn't noticed them come in.

"Why did you ditch us, man?" Eren whispered to Armin, who was in the middle of taking notes. He sighed and scribbled something down on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to him. Eren skimmed it over before rolling his eyes.

_Sorry, but you two just wouldn't get up! Seriously, get an alarm clock and stop relying on me to come to your every beck and call._

Armin could get his panties tied up in a bunch for no reason at all sometimes.

"Pop quiz!" the teacher called as he handed papers to pass back. Eren laughed and turned to Armin.

"Heh, that's funny. For a second there I thought he said a pop qui-" he got cut off when the smooth test paper was handed back to him.

Oh hell no.

"I'm not ready for this!" Eren yell whispered to his friends. Armin ignored him while Mikasa just shrugged her shoulders. There was no way that Eren would be able to pass this quiz. He was flunking class already...

He stared at the paper, and it stared back at him. Eren read the first question and sweat began to form on his forehead. Then he heard a cough.

Looking up, he saw Sasha, who was across the room, cough. After she did that, at least six people around her began circling an answer. She sniffled, and they circled a different answer.

Eren looked back down at his paper and saw that it was a multiple choice test. His eyes narrowed as he continued to hear Sasha cough, sniffle, blow her nose with a tissue, or sneeze.

The teacher didn't even notice a thing.

* * *

"She was totally telling people the answers!" Eren exclaimed when they headed out of class that day. He had explained what he saw Sasha doing and how the teacher didn't even bat an eye.

"Hm. Interesting." Armin mused. "We should tell the teacher."

"What!?" Mikasa gasped. She whacked him on the shoulder, hard. Armin nursed his hurt shoulder as Eren agreed with Mikasa.

"Yeah, she'd totally get back at us. No way."

"Well, then what do we do?" Armin asked. Eren thought a moment, then snapped his fingers. His smirk made Armin feel uneasy. It was that smirk that alway told you that trouble was coming.

"We cheat too!" Eren said. Armin stared at him in shock before shaking his head. He knew Mikasa would follow whatever Eren did, so he had to reason with him.

"Eren, we'll get caught! And cheating is bad." but no matter how much Armin tried to tell him no, Eren's mind was set.

"Here's the plan: You all know that test coming up this Friday, right? Well, Mikasa will go to the teacher's desk early in the morning and take one copy of the test. I'll stand guard by the door and knock twice if the teacher is coming. Armin, after that you fill out the test, since you're smart. When the test rolls around, Armin will finish his test first, pass it to Mikasa, she'll copy, then pass it to me. After that, I'll hand it back to you."

Armin just stared at him before taking a step back.

"No way. No, no no! This is wrong! I'm not helping you!" he said. Mikasa focused her strong gaze on Armin, not even blinking. Finally Armin cracked under the pressure.

"Alright, alright. I'll help you." he muttered. Eren high fived Mikasa, and they all headed home.

* * *

Friday morning finally came. Mikasa and Eren had woken up early to head to the school and steal one of the tests.

Eren stood outside the door, and watched Mikasa go in before turning to look out into the empty hallway. It was a bit creepy, standing alone out in the hall with no one else around.

Mikasa crept over to the teacher's desk and pulled open one of the drawers. She slipped one test out and gently closed it before heading back to Eren.

"I have the test." she said. Startled, Eren turned to look at her, then calmed down when he realized it was her.

"Mikasa! Don't scare me like that!" he scolded before they walked out to the back of the school where Armin waited. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them rounding the corner.

"There you guys are. I was worried." Armin said, snatching the test from Mikasa and looking it over. They didn't reply, only watching Armin fill out the test. "There."

When it was time for the test, Eren felt relaxed. He knew Armin was one of the smartest kids in class. There was no way he'd get any answer wrong.

Armin quickly copied down his answers before slipping the paper behind him, to Mikasa. A minute later and Eren had the paper. A flicker of doubt flashed in his mind, but he shooed it away. Mikasa had already gotten the test, and Armin had already filled it out. It would be a shame if he didn't write down the answers.

After he was done, he passed it back to Armin. He stuffed the copy in his backpack and they all waited until time was up.

* * *

They all had gotten A+'s on the test. Eren had high fived Mikasa, but Armin wouldn't take it. He had been acting more skittish as time went on, because they kept cheating on the tests. Eren didn't see a reason to stop, so neither did Mikasa.

When the next test had rolled around, Armin knew what he had to do. He couldn't stomach all of the guilt any longer. He wanted to help his friends, but not if he knew it wouldn't be right.

So when Mikasa handed him the test for him to fill out, he took note of all the right answers and circled all the wrong ones. _There, _he thought. _that way they'd fail._

When the test began, Armin wrote down all the right answers and passed the test paper copy to Mikasa. He watched as she filled out the wrong answers, oblivious.

Then she passed it to Eren.

He looked over the sheet, his eyebrows furrowed. Armin knew Eren could get good grades, if he only tried harder. Of course Eren would notice something wrong with the paper.

But he just shrugged and wrote down the answers. Armin sighed, hoping that he did the right thing.

After class Armin walked up to the teacher.

"Um," he began.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"There are people cheating on the test, sir."

"What?"

"Uh huh. Sasha, Eren, and Mikasa I've all seen cheating." he explained. Not wanting to get in trouble, Armin didn't say that _he _had helped Eren and Mikasa.

"Thank you, Armin. I shall speak with them privately." Armin nodded and quickly walked out of the room, lowering his head in shame.

He really was just a coward.

* * *

"What did you do!?" Eren yelled after school the next day. Mikasa was also beyond furious. Eren was clutching a wrinkled paper with F circled at the top.

"Only what I had to." Armin replied. He didn't look them in the eye. He knew what he had done. He ratted out his friends, and not himself.

"Yeah, so you decided to snitch on us? And leave your sorry ass out of it!?" Eren accused. Armin hung his head. Mikasa stepped forward and raised her hand. Armin cringed.

Eren grabbed her hand just before she slapped Armin. "No." was all he said. Mikasa looked down.

Then they left.

Armin knew he'd done a right and a wrong. But he was too afraid of what might happen to him if he told the teacher that he was in on it, too.

No.

Armin had to fix this.

* * *

Eren gasped as the teacher handed him a test with an A+ on it.

"What...?" he said.

"Armin explained everything. He told me that at the last moment, he switched both yours and Mikasa's papers so that you'd get Fs and he'd get an A. He said that no one ever cheated but him. He cleared both of your names." the teacher explained.

"Where is he?" he asked, remembering that Armin wasn't in school today. He rarely ever missed a day.

"I suspended him. I'm honestly thinking of expelling him. Ruining people's reputations, I swear." the teacher said. Mikasa and Eren both glanced at each other.

Later on they visited Armin's home. They hugged him and apologized about forcing him into this; that they deserved their Fs. They said he shouldn't of gotten suspended then expelled.

But Armin was happy, anyway. He had his friends back, and that's all that really matters.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kind of a bittersweet ending there, I guess... I dunno.**

**Remember to tell me what you thought of it! :3**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
